The other Snape
by oneiricfairyqueen
Summary: AU.Not HBP and DH compatible.Harry and Severus have a secret relationship after the end of 6th year until Severus twins show up and turn everything upside down. HP/SS This is slash don t like don t read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Harry ran towards the dark figure walking into the potion classroom. It was midnight and he was going to enjoy his night with his lover before tomorrows Quidditch match that got him all grumpy.

So after checking nobody was there he came up to the figure and touched his shoulder and turned him around encircling the neck of the figure with his arm and bending the figure down to give it a passionate kiss.

The figure reciprocated after a few second of shook the kiss and lay his hands hesitatingly on Harrys waist. They kissed until the movement in the potion classroom alerted Harry to another persons present. He pulled away dreading who might have witnessed his display of affection and looked slowly up into the eyes of the person he was kissing?

Harry blushed, frowned and decided to look puzzled as he was looking from one man looking like Serverus Snape to another man looking like Serverus Snape. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and closed it again. Repeating this action he gaped like a fish until the Severus Harry was still clinging to took pity.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to this nice young man here little brother." he said grinning from ear to ear.

At that Harry awoke from his shock, broke his embrace, stepped a pace away and blushed deeply after the meaning of the latters words sunk in.

"You are enjoying yourself immensely as I see dear brother." Severus answered the last two words sneering

and turning to Harry he said sounding annoyed " If I may introduce my twin brother Abraxas Nero Snape."

Harry still pink on his cheeks hold his hand out " Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Harry"

Abraxas kissed Harrys hand and his grin widend "Indeed, but I think I prefer your first way of greeting"

Serverus bristles and takes hold of the blushing Harry dragging him insides the potion classroom indicating his brother to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Chapter Two

They walked through the dark potion classroom and entered Severus private quarters by the means of the portrait in the back of the room which slid to the side after Severus had mumbled the password.

Harry trailed after Severus and almost stumbled by entering but was steadied before falling and dragged into the living area onto the couch to sit beside Severus who put in a possessive gesture an arm around Harrys waist leaving the opposite armchair to his brother.

Abraxas follows his little brother bemused. He hadn't heard form him for quiet some time and was wondering what his little brother was up to since the fall of Voldemort three month ago. He wasn't thrilled by Severus decision to join the death eathers to spy for the order so many years ago. He wanted his little brother save but he was stubborn.

'Yes, stubborn as always' Abraxas mused a small smile gracing his features which became a smirk when he was faced with the sight Severus and Harry made as Severus slung his arm around Harry and Harry snuggled closer to Severus resting his head on his shoulder.

"Live seems to be good to you, little one" Abraxas says looking pointedly from Severus to Harry. At this comment Harry lifted his head and looks form one Snape to the other. Severus was sending his brother a death glare which would have most men cowering in a corner but Abraxas just cooed "You so sweet when you pout" winking at Harry who could no longer stifle his laughter and begann to giggle burying his head in Severus shoulder who redirected his glare at Harry.

"I seem to have missed the incredible hilarious incident which makes you behaving like a silly school girl." Severus drawls disgruntled.

"I´m sorry Sev but I wouldn't have believed that anybody who dared to call you little one would live long enough to state that you're pouting. " Harry responds still slightly breathless from his laughter.

"I assure you it wasn't for a lack of trying. When we were kids Sev spend most of the time attempting to hex me for calling him that. He just learned that it was futile as I will never stop calling him so." Abraxas insert which makes Severus roll his eyes at them.

"That certainly is of none importance much more interesting is the fact that you found your way to visit me after approximately five year. Therefore what did I do to deserve this honor?"

"Well Sev, as you said it is a long time ago that we saw each other." Severus raised an eyebrow waiting for a further explanation.

"Yeah, you would never except this to be the only reason." Abraxas said shaking his head "Never mind, your dear mentor asked me to come"

"Albus, what does he want from you?" Severus asks suspiciously.

"He asked me to take the DADA post over as the current teacher Mrs. Weasley I think can´t continue due to being pregnant."

"Fleur is pregnant?" Harry says dumbfounded.

"Your are going to teach here, at Hogwarts!" Severus exclaims outraged followed by a wave of profanities.

"Er... you aren't going to tell anyone about you know....... Sev and I?" Harry asks nervously ignoring Severus mumbled swearing.

"You aren't doing anything to break the school rules are you?" Abraxas asked faking an innocent expression.

"If somebody would ask me I would say that you are just cultivating an exemplary student-teacher relationship." He adds smiling reassuringly at the blushing Harry.

"Stop playing with him, Abraxas." Severus berates Abraxas annoyed.

"Oh but he´s so sweet when he blushes." Abraxas whined like a scolded child making Harry blush a depper shade of red.

Severus looked from Abraxas to Harry and inspected him properly. " Indeed. " Severus agrees smirking at Harry kissing him lightly on the lips leaving him a Grifondor red " But it is my privilege to make him blush. You shouldn't take a hand in the matter. I hope this is clear." Severus finished warningly to Abraxas.

"Wouldn't dream to, little brother." Abraxas reassures him.

"Good. Harry, I have some essential rules to discuss with my brother I think it would be better to postpone our date. I will see you tomorrow." Severus says standing and helping the still blushing Harry up.

"Sure, goodbye" Harry says to them giving Severus a goodnight kiss and leaving in a still befuddled state.

After Harry had left Severus turns grinning evilly at his brother "And now to us..."

PLEASE REVIEW !

First, I wanted to thank my reviewer jsmartin02 & Shorens I really appreciate your feedback.

I tried to fix the tense but it hasn't functioned till now but I will see to it :) and I know my chapters are short I will try to write longer ones.

Oh and a question to my readers which nickname would you give Abraxas? I´m still not sure and wanted to hear your opinion. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Chapter Three

Harry was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts on his way up to Gryffindor Tower. He had left the quarters of his lover in a befuddled state and hadn't fully recovered till now.

His mind was foggy because of the events of his ruined late night visit. He wasn't aware Severus had any relatives alive, much less a twin brother. Well, he had made a great impression kissing Abraxas, giggling and blushing like that. 'Yeah, great impression' Harry thought shaking his head 'Well, how should I have known.'

Harry remembered an evening when they had talked about family, Severus had said his parents had died but he hadn't mentioned Abraxas. Harry wondered why after all ones twin isn't easy to forget; and Abraxas seemed to be nice, even if it was kind of creepy to see a man looking like Severus act so much out of character for Severus. But still where had he been for the past five years and where had he been before? He hadn't been at school with the Marauders and Severus, Sirius would have mentioned it if only to make fun of them.

'Well, another DADA teacher with a secret' Harry thought remembering Abraxas wasn't only his lovers brother but his DADA teacher from tomorrow on. 'At least he isn't going to kill me. If I die it will be only of embarrassment'. Although with Harry's luck he could only hope Abraxas would stop with his insinuations. He was getting enough attention since his defeat of Voldemort. He wouldn't appreciate it if rumors were added about any kind of relationship because of non-stop blushing in Defense.

He sighed and gave a disgruntled looking Fat lady the password before entering the half-lit common room. His last thought before falling asleep was: 'I wonder how tomorrow's game will be...'

* * *

_After Harry had left Severus turns grinning evilly at his brother "And now to us..."_

"Yeah? What do you wish to talk about?" Abraxas asked leaning back in the armchair, crossing his legs.

"Rules, my dear brother. I am of the opinion we will both profit with boundaries to make our position clear. As, I have been teaching at Hogwarts for 17 years I expect you to behave in a dignified manner." Severus drawled towering over Abraxas studying his reaction.

'Oh, this will be fun' Abraxas thought smiling. "Go on, Sev, I'm all ears."

"Then take that goofy smile of your face. It will not do any good for your reputation to smile like a fool and I don't want you to give the students a stroke. Beware this might indeed happen to them out of shock when they see someone looking like me grinning like that." Severus, evil smile deepening, mused 'Maybe I should let him smile it would mean fewer dunderheads to endure.'

'Wouldn't dare to' Abraxas thought while his smile widened through Severus's speech as he noticed how his brothers evil smile grew and he guessed his thoughts.

"You will as well wear appropriate attire. Furthermore, your clothes will be black or dark shades of green and blue. No ludicrous bright colors like red or yellow." Severus uttered the last sentence in a menacing low tone dripping with disgust at the idea of him wearing something bright yellow.

'Very well, appropriate attire. That's a matter of opinion... I wonder if he will like my leather trousers and cowboy boots. At least they are black.' Abraxas mused, thinking of what he would wear to the Quidditch game the next morning after breakfast.

"... You will never use any kind of nicknames in front of the pupils nor the other teachers. I will not be ridiculed!" Severus bellowed the last part piercing Abraxas with a sharp look.

'Sure, Sev, as you like it. Only facts, little brother.' Abraxas thought trying hard not to show his amusement to Severus, who was pacing up and down sometimes gesticulating with his hands to emphasize his point.

"Therefore, you won't share any childhood stories nor anything about my private live, if you are compelled to associate with our colleagues."

'That's clearly negotiable. After all what fun is it to gossip if you can't tell these kind of stories.' Abraxas had no idea why he shouldn't enjoy the gossip of Hogwarts. After all some of its' gossip made it on the front-page of the Daily Prophet. He would be at the source of events.

"Needless to say that there will be no fraternization with the students. They will be taught but not befriended."

Severus stated finishing his speech and sitting down on the couch crossing his legs like Abraxas daring him with a glare to disagree with any of his rules.

'Like you do.' Abraxas snorted whereupon Severus lifted his eyebrow and bestowed Abraxas with a killing glance. "I hope this is clear, Abraxas. This is not a game."

"Crystal clear, I will just follow your example." Abraxas stated and thought mischievously 'I wonder how the game will play out'.

* * *

Please take the time to review.

I wanted to thank my beta Kimpatsu no Hoseki who had the patience to correct my mistakes.

Thank you very much. I´ll try to make less mistakes ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I love Harry Potter but nothing is mine all belongs to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 4

It was a sunny morning. The sun gleamed through the widows and awoke the Hogwarts population to a presumably good new day. Even the grumpiest person couldn't deny that one should jump at the chance of such a rare day and go out to savour the nature.

But to our fellow Hogwarts student savouring the nature was only secondary. The real reason it was splendid to have such wetter was the most importent sport in the whole wizarding word : Quidditch.

Today was the infamous encounter between the most rivilasing houses of Hogwarts whose antagonism goes back to the founder themselves. None other than Gryffindor and Slytherin. Nowadays this rivalry was impersonated by Gryffindor´s Goden boy Harry Potter and the ice prince of Slytherin Draco Malfoy.

It was said to become a spectacle as in this match Malfoy and Potter would finally be again on equal footing as Malfoy had obtained a Firebolt like Harry´s. It would be a match of talent which between the fire of Gryffindor and the ice of Slytherin truly was bound to be exciting.

Chatter was heard in the corridors, entrance Hall and Great Hall one seemed to be followed by an excited buzz which main content was the following match and who would come out as the winner. The older years were slightly late for breakfast as most of them had placed a bet before the beginning of the game. Much to the annoyance of the seventh year head girl who was right now lecturing her two best friends why gambling is to summarise a 'bad thing'.

The golden trio was one of the last persons to fill into the Great Hall. They took their accustomed seat and began to eat while Hermione who was still in lecture mode talked. But her best friend didn't mind Ron who still suffered from nerves was barley able to chew his breakfast and Harry was still preoccupied with the new staff addition.

Shortly after the arrival of the golden trio, the doors to the Great Hall opened again and the chatter died at a incredibly fast rate down. Many gasps of astound students could be heard throughout the Great Hall. Some students were wide-eyed other were pinching each other because of the incredible sight they faced.

Standing under the door frame of the Great Hall was unmistakable Severus Snape in his black high buttoned robes and next to him was Severus Snape in black leather trousers and cowboy boots with a dark green chemise.

But the different clothes wasn't the greatest difference between the two men. Their facial expression was what made the student ask if someone was pulling a practical joke on them. As the Snape in Severus outfit was smiling a kindly smile while the Snape in cowboy boots were scowling at the student and glaring at them.

The two men ignored the commotion they made and strode to the head table were the headmaster was awaiting them with a big smile and a bright twinkle. The men seemed to have a secret agreement as the headmaster stood up and both Snapes stood next to him as the headmaster began to adress the students.

"My dear students, I esteem you were rather confused when our Potion Master seemed to have duplicated but I assure you this is not the case. I want you to greet our new Defense against the dark Arts teacher who will take over Mrs. Weasley´s classes, Professor Abraxas Snape our Potion Masters twin." Dumbledore finished indicating the Snape in Severus outfit. A tensed silence followed in which most students just stared in shock at their potions and DADA teacher until two students on each end of the Great Hall began to clap at the same time.

Harry and Draco looked eyes when they woke their classmates out of their stupor. It was a silent understanding like the one six month ago that proved Draco´s loyalty as he saved Hermione from a nasty hex from one of the Death Eaters who attacked Hogsmead. The two were going to focus and won´t let anything distract them from the first Quidditch game since the end of the war. They would give their best and the winner would get the glory to have beaten a worthy oponent.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There were still glances in the direction of the high table from the students who thought they may have hallucinated or tried to eye Severus in his new outfit. Said couldn't keep the scowl of his face. Not that this was anything new but today there was a slightly different reason. It wasn't because of the student but somewhat expected his brothers fault. He should have kept in mind that his brother even with the demeanor of a Gryffindor still was a Slytherin in the heart.

But he hadn't dealed with him for a long time and so he had fallen for the promise of him to wear always elegant robes for a one-time favour. He had to live with the consequence of his blind trust and wear his brother´s chosen outfit for today. When Severus recalled the morning events his scowl deepend and he glared angrily at his porridge.

"Come on. Don't be so bad tempered." Abraxas said leaning to Severus. " I´m so excited to watch the game look you love is already looking so grave."

This comment brought Severus out of his sulk and he hissed at his brother.

" Keep your voice and excitement down and stop calling him 'my love'. His name his Harry and you will adress him like that..... I mean as Potter. You are going to reveal something with your stupid comments." Severus finished grumpily because of his slip of tongue folding his arms over his chest.

Abraxas laughed lightly at his brother´s antics and finished his breakfast in silence musing how much his brother had changed since the last time he had seen him. At that time he couldn't tease him he wasn't so open his face would no matter what remain a indifferent mask. Then he was much colder and guarded. Now he seemed to have learned to trust from his little love or he wouldn't have fallen for his proposal this morning.

Abraxas thought that this was good his brother did earn to finally have someone to be with him. The Gryffindor seemed to be good for him and for Abraxas as he would have much now more fun with his little brother. Abraxas smiled to himself and stood up beckoning his brother to come with him.

The game was about to start.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please take time to review.

I´m sorry I haven´t updated this long but I have finals and so I won´t be able to update regularly until the end of march. And I hate to write Quidditch scenes so I apologise in advance for the following chapter.


End file.
